


It’s Just That Any One of Us Is Half Without Another One Is You [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Avalanche [PODFIC] [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A Touch of Porn, Action, Alternate History, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Fix-It, Fluff, Horror, Humor, Medium Size Character Death, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Politics, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which all the character development of part one gets its due: Kakashi finds another way, Sasuke does not leave the Leaf, Itachi remains a villain, no one is a carbon copy of a previous generation, Sakura grows up to be terrifying, Sasuke finds his way back to family, and Naruto wins all hearts. Featuring Team Seven fluff, filling in the time-skip, and a rather different second half. Drama, Angst, Romance, Fluff, Action, Occasional Porn.</p><p>Runs parallel to Cloud Hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Just That Any One of Us Is Half Without Another One Is You [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It’s Just That Any One of Us Is Half Without Another One Is You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/230916) by [Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch). 



> Music is _Closer_ by Joe Inoue  
>  Length (total): 14:59:58  
> Archive Link: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/it%E2%80%99s-just-that-any-one-of-us-is-half-without-another-one-is-you)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 31:14 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/Its%20Just%20That/Its%20Just%20That%20Chapter%201.mp3) (28.9 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 37:59 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/Its%20Just%20That/Its%20Just%20That%20Chapter%202.mp3) (35.0 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 23:03 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/Its%20Just%20That/Its%20Just%20That%20Chapter%203.mp3) (21.4 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 32:22 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/Its%20Just%20That/Its%20Just%20That%20Chapter%204.mp3) (29.9 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 36:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/Its%20Just%20That/Its%20Just%20That%20Chapter%205.mp3) (33.5 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 21:26 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/Its%20Just%20That/Its%20Just%20That%20Chapter%206.mp3) (19.9 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 42:46 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/Its%20Just%20That/Its%20Just%20That%20Chapter%207.mp3) (39.4 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 54:03 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/Its%20Just%20That/Its%20Just%20That%20Chapter%208%20take%202.mp3) (49.8 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 56:07 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/Its%20Just%20That/Its%20Just%20That%20Chapter%209.mp3) (51.6 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 43:20 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/Its%20Just%20That/Its%20Just%20That%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (39.9 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 38:53 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/Its%20Just%20That/Its%20Just%20That%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (35.9 MB) |   
Chapter 12 | 40:54 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/Its%20Just%20That/Its%20Just%20That%20Chapter%2012.mp3) (37.7 MB) |   
Chapter 13 | 1:04:23 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/Its%20Just%20That/Its%20Just%20That%20Chapter%2013%20echo.mp3) (59.2 MB) |   
Chapter 14 | 35:52 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/Its%20Just%20That/Its%20Just%20That%20Chapter%2014.mp3) (33.1 MB) |   
Chapter 15 | 32:53 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/Its%20Just%20That/Its%20Just%20That%20Chapter%2015.mp3) (30.4 MB) |   
Chapter 16 | 48:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/Its%20Just%20That/Its%20Just%20That%20Chapter%2016.mp3) (44.5 MB) |   
Chapter 17 | 40:33 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/Its%20Just%20That/Its%20Just%20That%20Chapter%2017.mp3) (37.4 MB) |   
Chapter 18 | 53:54 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/Its%20Just%20That/Its%20Just%20That%20Chapter%2018.mp3) (49.6 MB) |   
Chapter 19 | 37:42 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/Its%20Just%20That/Its%20Just%20That%20Chapter%2019.mp3) (34.8 MB) |   
Chapter 20 | 1:29:34 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/Its%20Just%20That/Its%20Just%20That%20Chapter%2020.mp3) (82.3 MB) |   
Chapter 21 | 30:11 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/Its%20Just%20That/Its%20Just%20That%20Chapter%2021.mp3) (27.9 MB) |   
Author's Notes | 8:17 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/Its%20Just%20That/Its%20Just%20That%20Notes.mp3) (7.9 MB) |   
  
 

Podbooks | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Part 1 (1-7) | 3:45:06 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/It%e2%80%99s%20Just%20That%20Any%20One%20of%20Us%20Is%20Half%20Without%20Another%20One%20Is%20You%20Part%201.m4b) (103.4 MB)  
Part 2 (8-12)  
| 3:53:17 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/It%e2%80%99s%20Just%20That%20Any%20One%20of%20Us%20Is%20Half%20Without%20Another%20One%20Is%20You%20Part%202.m4b) (107.5 MB)  
Part 3 (13-17) | 3:41:57 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/It%e2%80%99s%20Just%20That%20Any%20One%20of%20Us%20Is%20Half%20Without%20Another%20One%20Is%20You%20Part%203.m4b) (102.1 MB)  
Part 4 (18-21)  
includes Author's Notes | 3:39:38 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/It%e2%80%99s%20Just%20That%20Any%20One%20of%20Us%20Is%20Half%20Without%20Another%20One%20Is%20You%20Part%204.m4b) (100.2 MB)


End file.
